


Rough and Tough Meets Prim and Proper

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apartment AU, Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa and his cat both fall for their intimidating looking neighbors and vise versa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Tough Meets Prim and Proper

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for Haikyuu!! before so like this may be utterly awful but talking headcanons and ships with my Senpai is dangerous cause it'll make you attempt stuff like this
> 
> Also the title might change I dunno....

One thousandsix hundred and fifty dollars plus tax.

That’s the exact amount of money Oikawa Tooru had shelled out four years ago to acquire his precious pure breed Maine Coon cat appropriately named Hime-chan. True to her name Hime-chan is treated just like princess she is. No one was allowed to pet her unless they wash their hands, bow to Hime-chan when you enter his apartment or get out, and you don’t question her spot at the dinner table. Everything she has is the highest of quality not to mention pampered day in and out.

The two together are the perfect picture of prim and proper which makes their first meeting with their neighbors all the more interesting.

\--

Zero bucks, four long scratches down his arm, and serval to his face.

That’s what Tanaka Ryuunosuke paid to get the greatest pal in the world. Sure Lamb was quite a handful in the beginning but she had been a street cat for a good year before Ryuu found her huddled in a dark corner with a gash in her side and missing part of her right ear. He had rescued the hurt cat but not before suffering many wounds to his arm and face. After that it took another year for them to get on good terms, but Lamb was completely worth it.

They did pretty much everything together. Sleeping, eating, cooking, and on one strange occasion fighting a burglar which pretty much bonded them for life. Not only do they act the same but they also look alike much to Ryuu’s pleasure. Both are covered in various scars that only adds to their troublemaker appearance. The two were so similar that it was obviously fate they met one another.

Rough and tough is the only way to describe them which is why Noya almost passed out laughing when he saw who they fell in love with.

\--

“I fuckin swear Noya he’s got an illegal animal in there.” Ryuu huffs into his cell phone as he glances wearily out his window to peek at his neighbor’s balcony. The apartment complex he lives in are built so close in proximity that their balconies are almost touching. So much so a child could easily hop from one balcony to the other if they really wanted to. Ryuu’s neighbor just so happened to have an outdoor enclosure for his _“pet cat”._

Yeah fuckin right.

Ryuu has seen that cat many times before. It’s more than three feet long and looks more like a pampered wild cat than any normal house cat. His neighbor cradles the cat like a stuffed toy, cooing endlessly about how precious she is.

 _‘We’ll see how precious she is when she gets bigger and instincts kick in…’_ Ryuu thinks wearily. He has to admit that the guy is pretty badass for harboring an illegal pet such as that. The worst Ryuu has taken in was a large snake he rescued from some bratty kids.

“Yeah right Ryuu! Pictures or I’m not believing a word.” Yuu demands sounding excited at the possibility of his best friends neighbor owning a wild cat kitten. Ryuu huffs indignantly but agrees to the task. He leans back rather conspicuously to check if the cat was still on her silk pillow.

That’s another thing! That cat enclosure was fuckin ridiculous. Two very large cat towers one with a silk pillow on top, various colorful toys hanging from the top of the enclosure not to mention scattered about the ground, scratching poles, and even a small sound system that played some music specially made for cats. That cat has better toys than Ryuu had as a child! It’s utterly outrageous and Ryuu refuses to admit that he’s a little jealous.

Sure enough there was the cat sunbathing and actually looking like royalty. Ryuu quietly pushes open the screen door leading to his balcony and holds out his phone. After snapping a few quick pictures of her, Ryuu retreats quickly into his home hoping that no one saw him. He sends the picture to his friend and moments later smiles smugly at the sound of Yuu choking on air.

“What the fuck?!”

“I know!”

\--

Tooru is seriously debating moving to a different apartment. Which sucks because this apartment was so perfect for him to. It was lavish in style and allowed pets which most places didn’t. It’s fairly large in size with a chic modern look that was to die for. The only problem was his strange neighbor. The guy was obviously planning to kidnap his precious Hime-chan.

On several occasions he’s caught the shaved hair man staring at his dear princess with an indescribable look in his eyes.  He just watches her intently then scurries off in a hurry looking flustered. Tooru has no idea what to make of that nor does he really care. All that matters is that Hime-chan is safe. So far the man hasn’t done anything but stare and once take a picture of her. Still Tooru double checked the enclosure every once in a while to make sure it was sturdy and got an extra lock on his door.

“Iwa-chan what do I do?” Tooru complains as he brushes out Hime-chan’s fur for the second time that day. The cat purrs lovingly and sprawls out on his lap to allow better access to rubs. Tooru smiles down at his cat and resists the urge to bury his face in all her soft fur.

“Hell if I know. Tell the landlord?” Hajime grunts clearly uninterested in this conversation. It’s the third time Assikawa has called him to whine about his weird ass neighbor. Honestly if something didn’t happen soon Hajime might just kick the dude’s door in just to get Tooru to shut up.

“I already did and he just told me that staring isn’t illegal.” Tooru sighs but to Hajime it sounds like a pathetic whine. “The guy is super weird to.” Tooru continues “I swear I once saw a snake slither past and on some days I hear birds squawking. I think it’s a raven.”

“And I think I’m done with this conversation.”

“Iwa-chan!”

\--

So apparently she’s not a wild cat but a Maine Coon cat. After Ryuu sent the picture to Noya, Yuu had posted it in a few places the week after demanding someone tell him what kind cat that was. Within minutes someone had identified her as a Red Classic Tabby patterned Maine Coon. Not only that but she was clearly a pure breed cat and well cared for.  It was hard to believe that such a cat and owner lived right next to him.

Lamb bumps against his leg and his attention is drawn to his favorite buddy. She lets out a raspy meow and walks over to the sliding screen door leading to the balcony. Tanaka stares at his cat for a long time taking in her appearance. She has one ear is missing, the flank has a bald patch where she was hurt before, and her tail was slightly crooked. The exact opposite of the pristine looking cat next door.

This only made Ryuu’s heart swell with love for his tough looking cat. To have made it so far in life on her own out on the streets. Ryuu can only imagine how difficult it must have been. Yet and still Lamb was a cuddly purring machine full of love. The perfect cat for him.

Ryuu grins brightly and picks up Lamb with one hand while using the other to open the sliding door. The two flop into the folding lawn chair and bask in the heat the sun provides. Lamb sprawls out on Tanaka’s chest and starts purring loudly. The heat feels good on his skin and mixed with Lamb’s purring was enough to make Tanaka doze off in a matter of minutes.

It’s only by pure chance that he wakes up when he does. His chest feels lighter and a little cold which was his first hint that something was amiss. Ryuu sleepily waves his arm about and feels nothing but air. He cracks his eyes open and looks around blearily to try and find his cat. Out the side of his eye he catches a lump of black seeming to hang suspended in midair.

Except it’s not a lump of black it’s Lamb, she’s also not magically floating but crawling on top of the neighbor’s cat enclosure trying to get at one of the hanging toys. Ryuu jolts awake at this and stares bewildered as his cat finally notices the other cat staring at her.

“Shit. Lamb no get back here.” Tanaka scolds as he gets up from his seat. Lamb ignores his calls in favor of trying to get a better look at the other cat. Lamb sticks a paw through one of the holes which the other cat inspects. Tanaka realizes that just calling out isn’t going to work so he decides to get her himself before they get into trouble.

Tanaka expertly balances on his balcony’s edge and slowly finds solid footing on the other balcony. He thanks his parents for blessing him with long legs or else this would be utter hell. Tanaka manages to get to the other side and clings to the metal of the enclosure. Ryuu takes a moment to calm his rapidly beating heart since the last thing he needs to do is panic. He’s already breaking so many rules right now as it is. When his cool has returned he reaches out for his cat just as the screen door slides open.

Sharp Blue-Gray eyes meet big Brown ones and both widen in shock at the sight of one another. Had his neighbor always been so attractive? Ryuu never really got a good look at the guy before which is quite a shame considering that he’s just as gorgeous as his cat. His hair might be as fluffy as his cats hair and Ryuu was a bit awestruck.

“Hime-chan!” The man shouts and Ryuu looks down to see Lamb and apparently Hime-chan touching noses and trying to lick at one another. Ryuu is sure the guy is going to faint but instead he scoops up his cat with practiced ease, shoots Ryuu a pointed look, and retreats back into his home. Ryuu takes that chance to grab Lamb and hop back to his own balcony.

\--

That was completely unexpected.

Tooru had left for only a few moments and comes back to find his (brutish in appearance) neighbors climbing all over the enclosure. Not only that but the black cat was getting chummy with his Hime-chan! Now that Tooru had gotten a better look at his neighbor he could tell that he was definitely not a cat-napper. Just an incredibly hot guy who’s more toned than should be allowed. Tooru couldn’t help but wonder what kind of guy he actually was. Judging from the faint scars that peppered his torso Tooru had to guess an active guy.

Tooru hums in thought as he sneaks a peek at his balcony. The guy isn’t there anymore (is that disappointment Tooru feels?) but his cat is staring outside with longing eyes. Tooru watches as his own cat lingers around the sliding door meowing at the other cat. The two make eye contact and both begin meowing and walking around rubbing against the glass.

Three days later his very tired looking neighbor knocks on his door. Before Tooru can even get a word out the guy grabs his hands and stares him down with a comically serious expression.

“I think my cat is in love with your cat because she will not stop crying any time she sees her. It’s been three days and you need to do something.” He pleads all in one go. Tooru can’t help the smile that graces his face. Even when dead tired the guy was still pretty cute.

“How about we get coffee and talk play dates.” Tooru suggests with a quick flirtatious wink that has the other man a bit star struck.

“Coffee sounds amazing right now.”


End file.
